In recent years, research is being conducted for improving the user-friendliness by controlling, from outdoors, appliances that are installed indoors and connected to a network (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
Nevertheless, conventional appliance control of controlling indoor appliances from outdoors gives no consideration to the appliance control that takes into account the installation site of the appliances installed indoors.